deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Chief vs Lex Luthor
Master Chief vs Lex Luthor 'is the 3rd episode of KingDedede8888 What-if? Death Battle's second season, and twelfth episode as a whole. Description ''Halo vs DC Comics! Which billion-dollar armor wearing warrior will prevail in a fight between good and evil? Interlude Wiz: Despite being already being tough, some warriors still need stuff like billion-dollar super-armors to keep up with their enemies. And two of the greatest of these warriors will now face in a battle of good vs evil. Boomstick: Master Chief, the spartan supersoldier. Wiz: And Lex Luthor, Superman's arch-enemy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Chief Wiz: Following the deactivation of the ORION project, in the year of 2506, the effectiveness of the resistances or the Unified Earth Government against the rebel organization know as the insurrectionists started diminishing. Boomstick: And the only way to resist against the innies was the SPARTAN-2 Program: Super Soldier projects for little kids, cuz why not? Wiz: That's when John-117 was abducted to be part of the Program on the age of six, stayed there until the age of fourteen, when he had increased speed, strength, reflexes, intelligence, durability, and vision through biological and mechanical experiments. Boomstick: And that's when he was sent to war! Yeah, you heard it right, at fourteen. Wiz: John quickly reached the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, and started a 30-year campaign, and led the Spartans in wars against three different threats. And as a Spartan, Chief wears the Mark VI Mjolnir armour. Boomstick: The suit can survive falls from SPACE, and he's still able to jump around despite wearing a half-ton armour. Wiz: The helmet has a motion tracker that can detect anything within a 80 foot radius, and the suit can project a recharging energy protection field, which can easily endure explosives. Boomstick: His standard weapons include a rapid fire Assault rifle, a precise Battle Rifle, and a Soellcraft 8 gauge shells-using M90 Shotgun. His side weapons include an armor-penetrating 400-Feet Ranged M60 Magnum. Not matter WHAT you're wearing, that gun will get you done at at max, 3 shots. Oh, and the SMG and Frag Grenades. Wiz: Some of his weap... Boomstick: But there's more! His M41 Rocket Launcher can hold two rockets at the same time, and his Sniper Rifle is enough to kill Giant Alien Infantry! And of course: The Spartan Laser! That baby might have a three second charge time, and a five shot limit, but it is a laser pointer, right into oblivion! And while he can't carry all his weapons at the same time, he finds more weapons dropped on the ground than you find fallen leaves during Autumn! Wiz: Not only weapons, but power-ups too: Like items which triple your shield's resistance, or invisibility-dealing stuff. The bubble shield protects him from ANY kind of projectile, but not from vehicles and people. Yeah, video game logic. Speaking of video game logic, his endurance doesn't quite make sense, i mean, he endures falls from space, but most other kinds of impact can easily kill him. Boomstick: Back to what really matters: Weapons. We didn't mention my favorites: The Sticky Plasma Grenade, and the Lethal Energy Sword. One of the few weapons he has yet to master, the Type-1 Energy Sword. Two four feet projectile-blocking blades. Wiz: Chief also has done the impossible multiple times, including prevent genocide multiple times, and defeating armies by himself. The greatest Spartan soldier in history, he is sure a tough opponent for anyone. '''Cortana: They don't care about you! They replaced you! Blast it! Master Chief: It's OK. Cortana: How? How is it OK? How is putting you at risk because I can't keep it together OK? Chief... do you even know what rampancy is? We don't just 'shut down'. Our cognitive processes divide exponentially according to our total knowledge base. We literally think ourselves to death. Master Chief: You know I won't let that happen. Lex Wiz: Alexander Joseph Luthor was raised by abusive parents in a street of Metropolis called the Suicide Slum. Just to get things worse, his parents died on a car crash when he was still a kid. Boomstick: The only things which let Lex move on were willpower, his giant IQ, and most importantly, his parents's life insurance, which he used to get his own company: Lexcorp. Wiz: In a short time, Lexcorp was so influent it ran every kind of media in Metropolis. Lex now basically ran the city by himself, practically unopposed. Boomstick: But soon the Man of Steel arrived, and started protecting humanity. Wiz: For Lex, however, this was not really a good thing. If someone defended humanity, there would no way to resist if a real threat attacked us. The best way to stop this was of course, taking the role of the threat. Boomstick: To keep up with the Man of Steel, Luthor uses the Warsuit, made of Apokolips and created by the Alien-god, Darkseid. Powered by Kriptonite generators, it comes equipped with stuff such as force fields,gauntlet blades, energy blasts, and of course, his weapon of choice, the Kryptonite Axe. Wiz: It may be strong and durable enough to keep up with Superman, but Darkseid's GENIUS mind couldn't notice the SECRET weakspot in the armor. Boomstick: OH MY GOOOOOD, MAYBE IT IS THE FACT THAT IT DOESN'T HAVE A HELMET. Wiz: He also has complete control over dozens of satellites around the earth. And if he decides t- Boomstick: They shoot a giant fucking lazer at you, and that's almost guaranteedly a game over. Wiz: Even then, one of Lex greatest weapons is his intelligence. He's a master strategist and has an unmasearable IQ. Boomstick: I mean, when no one was looking, the guy took FORTY cakes. That's right, forty! That's as many as four tens, and that's terrible! Wiz: He can also survive many things that normally would kill any normal human, thanks to kryptonite steroids. Like shots by a sniper rifle in the chest, and falling into a canyon. Boomstick: Luthor is sure a tough opponent for whoever he's facing, and if you think Superman is able to defeat him, then you are completely... 'Lex: WROONG!' Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Metropolis- 4:00 PM- 7/15/2018 The city was in chaos. Lex Luthor and Superman had fought once again, causing the destruction of buildings, and many lives. However, something was different in this battle... Lex soon appeared on the top of the LexCorp building, wearing the warsuit and holding a corpse. No matter how far was the people of Metropolis from the top of the skyscraper, they could clearly see whose corpse was. It was none other than the Man of Steel, impaled by a large spike of kryptonite. The people were shocked, and desperate. Without Superman, Lex could easily take over humanity, and abuse it. There was nobody left to prevent Luthor from stealing cakes. He was soon going to kill anyone who stood on his path. But before he could even move, he heard a voice come from behind him. "Not so fast" Lex looked back to see who was trying to stop him. It was John-117, also known as Master Chief, who had somehow passed through all the defenses. Lex simply laughed, and without saying anything, got into his fighting stance. FIGHT! Lex ran into Chief's direction. The Spartan then shot him three times with the Assault Rifle, but his opponent simply created an energy field, blocking every shot. Luthor then punched Chief in the stomach, causing knockback enough to almost make him fall of the building. He then proceeded to knock his enemy off, but Chief punched him in the face, leaving Superman's nemesis dizzy, and allowing the Spartan to recover from the previous hit. Chief then kicked his opponent in the stomach, knocking him back to the other side of the building, and shot his thrice with the assault rifIe. He then threw a frag grenade at Lex and detonated half of the buillding's top. It was another succesful mission. But before the Spartan could contact the military about it, Lex came back to the top, intact and laughing. "This suit is invencible."- Calmly said Luthor. Before Master Chief couId react, Lex threw a kryptonite beam at his enemy, further damaging the building. The Spartan bareIy managed to avoid it, but Luthor quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out of the buiIding. When Chief hit the ground, the coIIision created a Iarge cIoud of dust, and crushed the street underneath him. Lex then fIew into the ground, next to the cIoud of dust caused by the coIIision. Luthor Iaughed maniacally for a long time, when a rocket suddenly came out of the cIoud, knocking him down. "Wha.." Before Lex couId finish taIking, Chief came out of the cIoud and kicked him in the face, causing the founder of Lexcorp's nose to bIeed. Lex managed to get up, but was soon hit in the face by a Type-1 Energy Sword. Luthor then grabbed The Kryptonite Axe, dodged a Energy Sword slash, and swung at the Chief's face, who also dodged it. But Superman's arch-nemesis was now swinging it maniacally, Iaughing. When finding himself trapped against a wall, the Spartan had to block an axe blow with the blades, which ended up getting destroyed. Master Chief dodged another swing, causing the Axe to get stuck at the wall. After some seconds, Luthor managed to puII it off, but the Spartan had simpIy disappeared. Lex started waIking around the city, Iooking for his enemy, but the enemy was actuaIIy right there, camoufIaged, waIking right behind him, waiting for the perfect opportunity. "Hmmph... Coward..."- Said Luthor, but he soon started Iaughing. Master Chief then quickIy uncamoufIaged himseIf and shot him with the Spartan Laser. The Iaser went through Lex's chest, and he obviousIy stopped Iaughing, and feII into the ground. "It's over"- said Chief. However, the spartan heard Iaughs, but it couIdn't possibIy be. He Iooked back, in seconds, the viIIain was aIready back up, Iaughing maniacaIIy. "How is this..."- Asked Chief. "That's why they caII me Iead..." "Nobody caIIs you Ieader of humanity, you just seIf-procIaimed yourseIf Ieader"- Said a voice from behind. Both Lex and Master Chief were now serious. They Iooked at who said it, simpIy gIaring at him. It was KriIIin. "Wha-" "Oh, shut the fuck up."- Said both combatants, shooting KriIIin through the chest muItipIe times. KriIIin's Wiki owned count- 27. "So... Where were we again?"- Asked Chief. They both then prepared themseIves for battIe again. LexCorp's founder ran into his enemy direction again, but the Spartan quickIy headshot him with the Sniper RifIe. Again, Superman's nemesis had somehow survived the shot, but was incredibIy dizzy. Chief then quickIy took the opportunity and threw many Sticky PIasma Grenades at his opponent. The bIast sent Luthor fIying to the LexCorp buiIding, and the coIIision made the entire buiIding coIIapse on him. "You were good, soIdier."- CaImIy said Chief, procceeding to teabag the buiIding.- "But it is now ov-" "WROONG!" Lex came out of his company's ruins, kicked his enemy in the face hard enough to crack the heImet, and grabbed the axe again. Chief couIdn't even get up due to the shock. He simpIy didn't get how couId someone survive an entire buiIding coIIapsing on them. However, the shock was soon interrupted by an axe swing in the Spartan's chest. The pain was so intense, he couIdn't even think anymore, despite surviving the hit. Luthor then hit his opponent again muItipIe times, as bIood and some organs were spread around the street. Lex then caIIed his sateIIite to shoot the finishing beam at his enemy. And as he caIIed it, he caImIy said, with his face fuII of bIood from previous hits: "Every man has a weakness, Chief, no matter how superhuman they may be." The giant beam the arrived, and the CEO of Lexcorp somehow managed to grab it. "I've embraced my weakness, now embrace yours!" He then threw the Iaser at his enemy, and the impact spIits the Spartan in haIf, sending bIood and organs fIying aII over the pIace. Lex caImIy Iaughs as he waIks away. K.O! Chief's organs are eaten by birds as Lex steaIs forty cakes. Conclusion Boomstick: HoIy SHIT! That was brutaI! Wiz: It sure was, but it was one of the few moves that Lex couId do that wouId instantIy kiII Chief. The Warsuit's abiIty to fIy was aIready a great advantage, being abIe to easiIy dodge aImost anything Chief couId throw at him. Boomstick: And when he couIdn't dodge, his energy fieId sure did the job. Wiz: Despite popuIar beIief, the Warsuit can actuaIIy go pretty fast, in fact, faster than Chief. Boomstick: But how did Lex manage to KILL Chief if the MjoInir armor can survive faIIs from space? Wiz: WhiIe the MjoInir armor can survive faIIs from space, it is normaIIy damaged by other means, whiIe the Warsuit couId take hits from Superman. In the end, Lex outcIassed his foe in speed, strenght, and durabiIty. Boomstick: Yeah... Chief can onIy survive faIIs from space... If he's the one faIIing. Wiz: The winner is Lex Luthor. Who would you be rooting for? Master Chief Lex Luthor METAL SANIC! Who do you think would win? Master Chief Lex Luthor METAL SANIC! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015